Shes His Bonnie and Hes her Clyde
by EnviousCupcake
Summary: Two lovers torn apart by a vindictive family, When they reunite what lengths will he go to to make sure they stay together and that the love of his life is safe? Would he maybe kill to make sure his beloved is safe? (I do not own any of the WWE characters)


She said in the chair and stared out the window..Things haven't quite been the same since she's been there. She felt like things were never going to be normal again. Her world was flipped upside down, and the sad part is no one knew this is what become of her..

"Aj"

She turned to see the doctor and her shrink..

"Yes?" She responded

"Its time for group" the doctor told her.

She nodded and got up and followed. She had been in the state hospital for about a year now. The people who knew about her episode never tried to help her they just let her fall, fall into the dark depression that now consumed her life.

"So today we are going to face the reasons behind why you're here" the doctor said..

Aj looked at her hands and sighed..She wasn't ready for that.. She didn't want to admit to herself why she was there..She blamed herself, she blamed her misfortunes on herself when it wasn't her fault.

"Aj lets start with you.." the doctor said..

"I…I don't want to face this yet" she whispered.

"My dear you need to" the psychiatrist said.

"I have nothing..I lost everything.." she said looking out the window.

"Aj..Tell us what happened" the doctor said..

"It hurts so much just to think about it" she answered.

"One step at a time remember" she was told..

"ok…3 years ago my life was perfect..I was dating the perfect guy..I had the perfect job, we were happy and in love..so in love (she looked at her hands) We even got married..things were perfect" she whispered towards the end…"Then they ruined everything! They ruined my life! I found out I was pregnant and they weren't happy for me! They told me that he was a horrible person! That he didn't love me, that he cheated…they were sooo double sided..they told him that I cheated.." she trailed off now with tears in her eyes..

"Whose they Aj.." the doctor asked.

She looked at the doctor with tears and broke down. "My family" she whispered…

* * *

Dean woke up and stretched and sighed..Another day..Another show..Another day without Aj…His Aj…He felt a tears come to his eyes and he quickly wiped them away…He got out of bed and grabbed his stuff to shower. Once he was done he got dressed and headed down to meet the boys to head to the next town..

"Hey man" He said to his team mates..

"Sup dude" Seth respond and Roman just nodded..

"You look like you didn't sleep well" Roman added..

"Just had dreams about AJ again.." he said

Seth just looked at Roman and shook his head..

He wanted to call her and talk to her but her family…They threatened him and forced them apart..

"What was the dream about this time?" Seth asked..

"You know the usual..Us being together, married, kids, I just don't understand what happened.." Dean told his friends..

"Have you tried to talk to her?" Roman asked him..

Dean nodded..

"Ive tried calling her friends and they get upset and tell me to just let it go, they start crying and hang up..I don't know whats going on.." He told them..

"Do you still love her?" Seth asked

"Of course, she's the love of my life, we were married..I thought everything was perfect." He said sadly..

The boys got in the car and looked at the schedule, the next show was in Ajs hometown..They all looked at each other..

"Have you asked Steph or Hunter what happened?" Seth asked as they started their drive.

"They told me as much as they knew…They said that her mother called and said she wouldn't be coming in that she was calling to tell them she quit..Steph told me it sounded fishy, she said she could hear crying in the background that sounded like Aj.." Dean admitted..

"What are you gonna do?" Roman said..

"What can I do? Her family threatened me, How do I know Aj isn't married again by now" he said to them..

"Man Aj was in love with you, she was all about you, she would do anything just to see you smile" Seth told him..Dean started getting worked up and he just closed his eyes and sighed…

"Heyy look at that" Roman said…

Dean opened his eyes and saw that they stopped at a light and to the left was a Fortune Tellers shop..

"Lets go..see what she says, maybe she can tell us where Aj is.." Roman said..

Dean shrugged..

They got out of the car and the woman was already standing by the door..

"Hello boys, I'm Madam Lily, come in.." she said.. "Please sit..I know why you are here, now Jonathan, you want to know about AJ…" she said…

His jaw dropped…he nodded..

"You have to understand before we start, There are things that you dont know and they will surprise you..Did you know she was pregnant with your child?" she asked..

I shook my head no..She reached over and placed her hand over mine.

"She did not have the child, a family member pushed her down the steps and she lost the baby, she tried to press charges but the family teamed against her, told her that you hurt her, that you caused it, But that wasn't true..Her family locked her up.." she said..

"What do you mean locked her up Madam?" Dean asked concerned..

"Shes in a state hospital" she said looking up at him.

"She thinks the world is a lost cause, that she has nothing, she doesn't have you, or your child, her family ruined everything for her, shes so depressed" she added sadly.

"Do you know what hospital?" He asked..

"One that can't be seen" she said..

"What do you mean can't be seen?" he asked very worried.

Madam Lily explained to Dean that he needed to find her. That certain doctors felt she needed to be more medicated because her parents had paid them to do so. That they wanted her out of the way. But there was one..one doctor that always had been looking out for her that didnt let it happen.

Deans blood boiled, he needed to find her. She described the area that the hospital was at and that it was very close.

They thanked her and left.

"Wow.." Seth said..

Dean grabbed his iPad and started googling and after about an hour he found it..

"Roman please.." he begged…

* * *

After group AJ had been taken back to her room, she went back and sat in the chair and stared out the window.

What she didn't know was that Dean and the boys were at the front desk asking to talk to the doctors about her.

Soon one of her doctors came out and looked at them..

"Follow me" he said..

"I really shouldn't be letting you do this..But..i knew her before she came in her, and I know whats going on, I'm the only one that she trusts and I believe her.." He told the boys..He led them down the hall and to a room set off from the rest. He opened the door and the boys walked in..

"Aj.." the doctor said..

She looked over and shook her head…

"Wh..What a..are they doing here?" She whispered..

Dean looked at her and tears came to his eyes..His sweet beautiful love looked like as if she never saw the sun..She was pale, her hair was long and dark blonde, she didn't have that sparkle to her anymore.

He walked over to her and she looked up at him..

"How did you find me?" she whispered to him.

"It doesn't matter how I found you, I'm here now and I'm not leaving without you" He told her.

He wrapped his arms around her and both of them cried..She clung to him as if she was going to be sucked away..She laid her head on his chest and cried..

"She shouldn't be here" Seth said to the doctor..

He nodded in agreement and looked at the two embracing.

"Her family is vicious..They have never wanted her to be happy, I know that for a fact. We were friends when we were younger, I have made sure shes safe here.." he said.

Dean pulled back and looked down at her..

"I'm so sorry baby" he whispered to her. She looked up at him and wiped his tears away..

"No I'm sorry Jonathan.. I never hated you, I never wanted a divorce, I never wanted to lose you…I tried baby I tried to fight them but they just made it out that I was crazy, that I needed to be put away." She sobbed.

"Shhh, Aj I'm here now..I'm not leaving you…I promise." He told her.

"I know she needs you Jonathan, I know she needs the love of her life in order to be fine again..Aj I told you there was a reason why I put you back here..its right next to the stairs that lead to the back lot where you guys parked..I will take care of the paper work and her release form.." to doctor said..

She looked at him and nodded..

They let her change and she came out looking completely different..She went from wearing a white long sleeve top and white pants like the rest of the patients to wearing a white lace cami and black sweater, jeans and her uggs, she had her hair braided and make up on..Dean looked at her and smiled..Right then and there he fell in love with her all over again.

"Aj..take care of yourself..I know he is the only one that can make you feel whole again..You arnt crazy…You never were..You know that right?

" the doc told her.

She nodded and gave him a hug.

"Thank you for watching out for me" she whispered to him..

The 4 of them left through the back door and made it to the car..Once away from the hospital she turned at looked at Dean and she got a huge smile on her face.

She moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"You truly are my savior" she whispered to him.

"Thank Madam Lily" Seth said from the front.

"The old fortune teller?" Aj asked

They nodded..

"Wow..Thats how you found me?" She asked..Dean nodded.

"Ms Lily used to be my nurse, She would come in every night and tell me that she knew you boys would save me, that I wouldn't be here much longer, that you still loved me, but that you didn't know about anything." She said to Dean.

Dean smiled at her and pulled her closer.

"Every night I would dream about us..Dream that everything was still perfect, that we were together and happy, that we had kids and everything was the way it should be." She whispered as she looked up at him..

He looked at her curiously.

"I had the same dreams." He told her.

"You two are one in the same" Seth said from the front.

"Its crazy how much you two are made for each other" Roman added..

The two smiled at the kind words.

"You are safe now Sweetz I'm not gonna let anything bad happen to you." Dean whispered to her.

Once they got to the hotel and checked in they called Steph and Hunter and the two rushed to Ambroses room.

Aj told them everything, everything that had happened in the past year and a half. Everything her family had done to ruin the life she had built. She told them that she was pregnant but her family had pushed her down the stairs making her lose the baby. She tried to tell the cops but the family made it seem like she was delusional that she didn't know what she was talking about. Steph, Hunter and Dean sat there and listened to everything she had to say, Their hearts broke, Aj was always close with Steph and Hunter ever since her first day in the WWE.

Once she was done the room was silent. It was a lot to take in. Steph was disgusted that her family had done such horrible things to her.

"Your safe now kid, nothing bad is going to happen we will make sure you are taken care of financially and we will help you with anything and everything you need.." Hunter told her.

She thanked him and looked at Dean.

He sat there in blue jeans a white t-shirt and a zip up hoodie and she gave him a small smile..He got up and walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her tightly..

"Hes been a mess Sweetz, hes been worried about you." Steph told her

Aj looked up at Dean and he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Aj if you want your job back its yours..You just let us know when your ready ok?" Hunter told her..

She nodded and looked back up at Dean..His baby blues staring down at her she knew he was trying to hold back the emotions…After a while Steph and Hunter left, giving Dean the night off to spend with her..

He locked the door and turned and looked at her.

"I never stopped loving you, I never understood what happened or why things happened but now I do and I want you back in my life baby, We will handle the family once it shows its ugly face but I can't lose you again." He told her.

She went to her bag and pulled out a box, She walked over to him and handed it to him. He opened it and it was her ring..

"No..this wont do…This ring is the past..Im gonna buy you another one..One that doesn't have the memories and the hurt attached..ok?" He said to her..

She looked up at him and nodded..She didn't know what to say to him now that they were alone.

Her depression had gotten the better or her and she thought he hated her that's why they divorced even though she knew her family was behind it. He reached his hand up and caressed her cheek and she grabbed his hand and held it to her face. She had missed him more then the air she needed to breathe. Tears came to her eyes as he kissed her forehead. He pulled her into his arms and he held her there as she cried, Cried out all those bad feelings, and memories, Memories she wanted to forget about for a long time. He ran his fingers through her hair and held her close. Eventually she calmed down and just held on to him..

"Nothing is gonna happen to you, Im going to protect you, if anyone tries to take you from me, Ill kill them…" he told her…

She looked up at him and he saw something spark in her eyes..

"Do you mean that baby? Would you really kill for me?" she said seductively..

He felt something take over his body, a feeling that hes never felt before, he felt himself nod and a fire sparked in her eyes..He knew he would do anything to protect her….Even kill to make sure she was safe….

She touched his face and he leaned against her hand.

"I missed you" she whispered to him.

He leaned in and kissed her..She wrapped her arms around his neck and let him take charge, it had been a long time since the two of them had been together..He wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up and gently put her on the bed. He pulled off his hoodie and shirt and She quickly undressed as well, He climbed on the bed and moved between her legs, And looked down at her..

"I missed you more" he whispered before he kissed her. She reached up and touched his face running her fingers through his now short curly locks..She let out a little sigh and he took the advantage and slipped his tongue into her mouth. Both of them gave a little moan. Once they broke apart she looked up into his blue eyes and bit her lip..He knew what she wanted and he couldn't deny her the love she needed..

"Tell me what you need." He whispered against her neck before he kissed it.

"Make love to me" she whimpered..

He pushed down his boxers and pushed aside her panties and thrusted deep inside her..He laced his hands with hers as they both moaned out..He let her get used to him again and waited for her to tell him she was ready. Once she did he started at a slow pace making her feel like her body was going to explode…

She wrapped her arms around his neck and he placed his forehead against hers.

"I love you baby" She said to him.

"I missed hearing you said that and I love you more then anything." He whispered.

He picked up his pace making her cry out. They both needed this.. They both missed each other so much..

"Im so close baby..Make me cum please Jon" She whispered..

He pulled out of her and reangled slamming back into her she moaned, He reached down between them and rolled her clit inbetween his fingers making her tremble, She felt her orgasm take over and she held onto him as she cried out He felt her clench around him and he cried out her name as he came deep inside her..Once both of them came down off their high he collapsed next to her on the bed…He looked over at her and she has a satisfying smile on her face and her eyes were half closed..She looked at him and brushed the hair out of his face..

"That was amazing baby" She whispered kissing his shoulder..

He wrapped his arms around her and she laid her head on his chest and listened to his heart beat. They laid there for a while and he ran his fingers over her face and she looked up at him and he leaned down and kissed her..

"From now on..Your mine again..I need you Sweetz…" He whispered to her..

"Jonathan I only ever belonged to you.." She responded..

Eventually the two fell asleep wrapped in each others arms. Early in the morning Dean awoke and panicked. She wasn't there…Had he dreamed all that? He noticed the balcony door was open and he got out of bed and walked over…He sighed in relief when he saw her sitting there..wide awake.

"Babe..are you ok?" He asked her

"I don't know.." She whispered.

He walked out and knelt down in front her.. She looked at the worry that was on his face. How was she supposed to explain it..The feeling that had taken over her for the past couple months..

"Talk to me" He said to her..

"I feel like a horrible person..that I shouldn't be alive anymore. I lost my child because my family didn't want me happy." She whimpered.

"Babe its not your fault" he told her.

"I was supposed to protect our baby, I tried.." She said getting upset.

He pulled her off the chair and onto his lap, He wrapped his arms around her and she sighed, She leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed.

"I love you Aj more then the stars in the sky, the fact that We are back together makes me beyond happy, I know there are things we are going to need to work on but I will be there 100% of the way ok?" he told her..

She looked up at him and he gave her a small smile..She touched his face and pulled him down to close the space between them she kissed him with all she had left, He wrapped his arms tighter around her and kissed her back with just as much passion..He stood up with her in his arms and carried her back inside and gently put her in bed…He hurried and climbed in the other side an she watched his every move…She wrapped her arms around him and he pulled her close…

"Promise me you will protect me Jonathan" She whispered..

"I promise" He told her. She scooted up so they were touching noses and eye to eye..

"I never want to lose you ever again, I want to be with you till my very last breath..You mean more to me then anything, There was always that glimmer of hope that got me through, thinking maybe you still cared about me.." She whispered wrapping her arms around him..

"I will never let you go, and I never stopped caring. You are my life again and I will be damned if I let any one take you..I will break them, beat them, kill them before I let that happen" He told her..

She bit her lip and reached down and palmed him through his briefs, he gave out a loan groan and looked into her eyes.

"You know there is just something about how you say you would kill for me that kinda turns me on baby…The thought of watching makes me even hotter baby" she whispered to him..

He slowly was coming apart in her hand…literally. He whimpered as she made skin contact with him.. She slowly began to pump him, she felt the precum gathering at the tip and she swiped her finger across it and brought it up to her lips..He watched as she sucked her finger and if at all possible she made him even harder..

"Fuck..sweetz, that was fucking hot" He whispered to her..

She locked eyes and he saw that spark that had been missing.

She leaned next to his ear and whispered.. "Can I taste you baby?" She whispered to him, He nodded and she got a wicked smile across her face..She kissed his neck and worked her way down his body, licking and biting, she loved hearing the little noises coming from him she ran her tongue along his hip bone she wrapped her delicate fingers back around his length and he groaned, She looked up at her love and he was staring down at her, His icy blue orbs watching her every move..

She smiled and licked the tip making him whimper, She wrapped her lips around him and she felt his hands touch her face..she started a rhythm and he let his head drop back down and enjoyed everything she was doing, She pulled her mouth off him and there was an evil little sparkle in her eyes..She pumped his dick in one hand and sucked on her middle finger making it good and wet..She pushed his legs apart further and he happily acquisted to her request. She pulled her finger out of mouth and it dripped with saliva…she pushed her finger in his pucker and his eyes shot down to hers in a panic..She bent her finger and turned it a little brushing it up against his prostate…His eyes rolled back and he gave a whorish moan..She smiled to herself and applied pressure to his special spot as she continue to deep throat him..

"Fuck Aj! Im gonna cum!" He growled…He grabbed the back of her head and frantically started fucking her face and within a few seconds he lost all control and shot his load down the back of her throat…She let him stay in her mouth till he came down form his high, she pulled out her finger and pulled off him and wiped the excess that trickled down from her chin and sucked it off her fingers..

"Good god!" He groaned, she giggled and hopped off the bed and went into the bathroom and he could hear her running water and she came back out smelling of spearment and had a wet cloth..she cleaned him up and threw the rag across the room…

He couldn't wrap his head around what just happened that was the hardest hes ever cum and he didn't know if he should thank her or praise her…

He opened his mouth but she covered it with her fingers..

"Don't ruin the moment babe.." She cooed..

He laughed..His Aj was back…well for the most part…

She laid down next to him and he pulled up the covers..

"Your beautiful" she whispered to him. He blushed and kissed her forehead..

She cuddled into him and he wrapped his arm around her..This was how it was supposed to be..She was his again..and he was going to make sure retribution would be taken against her family…Now? He was just going to enjoy being with his girl…


End file.
